Six feet under the stars
by Demisbitch
Summary: Demi and Selena - Demena. Based in London, Demi is Irish in this. Story's better than the summary, I promise. Oneshot.


_For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone. _

**This was written off inspiration from an All Time Low song called, 'Six feet under the stars'. I hope you guys like it, and I would appreciate any reviews as I worked hard on this. **

**Mitchie and Alex pairing.**

I walked in the snow as I wondered around the park, mindlessly wandering considering my original destination was a while away I was captured by the distraction of other peoples foot prints on the snow. I was on my riverside walk of Thames Street, London. I liked London; the energy was different from my home place. Where I was originally from I had never once seen a same sex couple, or such diverse people. Therefore, it was strangely odd for me – but extremely liberating. I love it here. Not for the fashion, the accents or for the jobs – but for the beauty and people. Although, the accent was a bonus.

I walked up and down the docks, my mind busy and over racing over minor details which have entailed me in my troubles to this country. In the snow, I could see my foot prints in the shape of my converse. I shuddered as I realised converse aren't probably the most durable shoes to wear when I'm constantly walking up and down this riverside, and standing for a moment in time to collect my surroundings. One thing I loved also was how everyone went on in their lives. Tourists scoped the landmarks, while the habitants of London squeezed past them and cursed under their breath, 'Bloody tourists'. I was a different type of tourist, I didn't want to see the beautiful city through photos, and I wanted to experience it. I was in search for something; I just don't know what it is yet. I have isolated my whole being from every personality I have known in my life, including friends.

Time and time again I had set myself up for hurt, and for what?

To be criticised by my father, and intimidated by my friends and my fear to tell them my secret. Why should I bother? They should make the effort. I'm sick of being hurt, all I want is a friend who will actually support me, not just leave me once a better offer comes along. I deserve space, and a little time off. London can definitely provide me that.

In my thoughts I had not noticed a girl beside me. I glanced at her and picked out small facts about her, she was older than me. She wore a beanie, and she had gloves cut off at the top which I'm sure gave her frost bite. Her leather jacket was slightly creased, as if she wore it often. Her hair was mid length, and a resembled a chest nut brown colour. She had in her hand, a pint of Guinness, something I found odd. The foam was messily clutching to the side of her pint class, not a baby pint, a full pint. She had taken two gulps out of it, and I remembered I noticed a home-ly looking pub called, 'The banker' which overlooked the dock and had two very standard pool tables in it. It sat right on the waterside between London Bridge and Southwark Bridge. She looked at me and done a slight smile.

'Hi there' I could hear her thick Irish accent when she spoke, and the immediate stereotype of Irish people and alcohol sprung into my head.

I mumbled a 'Hello' back and looked out to the water, catching myself in a net of thoughts while watching the men on the other side of the dock.

'The world sucks you know. I don't get people these days, I've not went home in ages to Ireland and not one person has tried to get in contact with me. They're so hypocritical, when I sit back and observe them from a far I can tell a lot about these people I call my 'friends'. It makes me so angry!' Her sudden outburst actually shocked me; she seemed like such a reserved person. However, I did agree with her statement – even if I didn't have the full story of as yet. We mouthed out about the world, how society has dramatically changed and the whole scary thing is...we ARE society.

She persuaded me to take our discussion inside, and that the cold would not be good for me. I followed her into the previous bar I had seen, climbing a fleet of stairs we found ourselves in the room that over looked the peer – I guess she made a compromise with me. She was a very intent listener, and spoke many words of wisdom that she had learned over the years. Her experiences, hobbies and opinions could be engraved in my head, as I was completely interested in her. She told me of Ireland, and how it had both its good and bad spots. How the political and social divisions where very much apparent to the public eye, but went incompletely noticed by tourists. She had met a numerous amount of people from different cultures, different all around. It still completely astonished her how Irish society has not yet caught up with the world yet, and I remember her humorously saying, 'we're a completely neutral country when it comes to war, especially in the Southern region. But, we're probably the only country stupid enough to go to war against itself. How Ironic is that?' She gave me the impression she was very intelligent, and I found myself completely at loss of words to describe her.

I was resistant at first when she offered me a drink, but she insisted buying me a 'Jager' anyway. I found it very sweet, if it keeps her around I'll suffer anyway, but after a couple of gulps I found myself saying, 'Pass me another bottle, honey'

It goes without saying that I find myself in compromising positions, and with compromising people. Here I find myself with a girl I have an immediate crush on, but I know I am not deserving of. My attitude started to become fidgety and self conscious. A trend she came to notice. In a swift on confidence, I recalled a statement she seemed to feel very passionate about, 'Nothing is impossible. Even the word itself, says "I'm possible'. She was obviously an Audrey Hepburn follower, something I admired.

I stood up and simply said, 'Meet me on Thames street' before walking on, and returning to the dock I was first located at. She came out abruptly, and walked up to me. She looked quite clear, and I could not tell which emotion she was feeling, maybe curious. She said she wanted me to elaborate on my whole mysterious action, in just a couple of words I said, 'I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time'. Before she answered, I grabbed her hand and walked. In the cold she looked so fierce, but I was warming up because the tensions like a fire. We were approaching 'Bushy Park' – technically the only place in London I knew where to get – and we would be there in a matter of minutes. We watched the stars, and made small chat. Just observing each other carefully. And like a bad movie, I dropped a couple of cheesy lines.

'I feel myself falling in the grave I'm digging myself, but there's room for two' to which she replied, 'Six feet under the stars'

How could I have a connection with someone I've only met? I want her. I'm going to roll the dice, take a chance, before she sobers up and gets on. I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day.

As we walk into another pub after our star gazing, I said I would get the drinks. I'm overdressed, and under aged. I hope she doesn't want to see my non-existent I.D. 'Do you really need to see an ID?' God, this is embarrassing as hell. I'm glad I covered it well.  
When I came back down to see her, I told her I was underage - slightly. She didn't seem to care, and I found out that she had only turned 18. So, she didn't mind at all.

Now, me and that Irish girl – or as I came to know, Demi are happy and have been dating for 3 years. We visit Ireland regularly, and I have fell in love with its rolling hills and green fields. The accents? To die for. I wrote her a song, you may recognise the chorus.

_Meet me on Thames Street,__  
__I'll take you out though I'm hardly worth your time,__  
__In the cold you look so fierce, but I'm warm enough.__  
__Because the tension's like a fire,__  
__We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes,__  
__And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line,__  
__Fall in the grave I've been digging myself,__  
__But there's room for two,__  
__Six feet under the stars,__  
__Six feet under the stars,__  
__Six feet under the stars._

**_Did I do good, or bad? Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading._**


End file.
